Network storage is commonly used to make large amounts of data accessible to multiple users, to archive data, and for other purposes. In a network storage environment, a storage server makes data available via a data communication network (“network”) to client (“host”) systems by presenting or exporting to the clients one or more logical containers of data. There are various forms of network storage, including, for example, network attached storage (“NAS”) and storage area network (“SAN”). In a NAS system, a storage server services file-level requests from clients, whereas in a SAN a storage server services block-level requests. Some storage servers are capable of servicing both file-level requests and block-level requests. In a large-scale network storage system, such as those used in many large business enterprises, it is often important to consistently maintain a high level of performance (throughput, efficiency, etc.). Due to the large scale of each system, storage administrators can face challenges when dealing with the complexities of shared storage environments, e.g., when they have to provision or de-provision hundreds or thousands of applications, users, or workloads each day.